A Troyella Oneshot!
by Nick-J'z-Girl
Summary: Troy and Gabriella had been dating for about 6 months.What could go wrong ? Well your about to find out ! haha.ooh and just to tell you they have never said that they loved each other yet


**  
**  
**Please R&R!!! thanks!**

Gabriella and Troy were walking down the halls of East High together while holding hands.Troy wanted everyone to know that she was his and he let it be known in every way possible.

They stopped at Gabriella's locker and she said,"So are you going to come to the talent show to watch me Troy? "

"Yeah I'll see if I can come," he replied.

She hugged him while saying,"Yay! Thank you, thank you ,thank you!"

"Your welcome sweetie,"he said smiling

"Alright I've got to get to class so just call me later to tell me if you can come and remember it's friday"she said while she was shutting her locker.

"Will do babe"he gave her a small peck on the lips and walked off.

Before everyone knew it , it was thursday the day before the talent show.Gabriella was sitting in her room texting Troy .

Hey T r u gonna be able to come to the talent show tommorow:)

OO hey Gabs ! actually i promised chad that we could play a 1 on 1 game tommorrow night im sry

ooo no its ok let me just ask one question

anything

is chad more important to you then me ?

no no NO thats not wat i meant and you know that

ok yea bye troy

no gabs let me explain

no i get it goodbye troy

Then she turned her phone off

  
**The Night Of The Talent Show !**  


Troy walked up behind Gabriella as she was walking to the stage.

"Hey can we talk ?" he asked her .

"No I'm Mad At You"she snapped back not breaking stride.

"Please?"he begged

"No we can talk later"she said

"But I have something to do later"he complained

She spun around and faced him"Ooh another game with Chad?"she asked sarcastically

"No please can we talk"he said sadly.

From the stage they hear Ms.Darbus announcing that it was Gabriella's turn to go sing.

"Sorry, but I'm kinda busy right now" she said and walked off.

On the stage she had a boy named Justin to dance with her throughout the whole song . Too bad for Gabriella she didnt know that he had a MAJOR crush on her and didnt care wether she had a boyfriend or not . Her song started and she began to sing and dance and all of the boys in the audience were checking her out because of the way she was dancing.and Troy who was still backstage was getting very jealous.

She sang _He said She said_ by Ashley Tisdale...

**"Ahhh  
Boy walking the spot he so fresh and  
He got what he needs impressin'  
Just look at the way that he dressin'  
Ain't no question chicks like ooh!**

**Girl walkin the spot she stop traffic  
She got everything you can't pass it  
So Jessica Alba fantastic  
Instant classic boys like Woooo!**

**Baby I can see us Movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than He said She said**

**Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than he said she said**

**He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking lets get with it  
Just like that they**

**He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doing lets get moving  
Just like that they**

**Boy acting as if there's no pressure  
He'd do anything to impress her  
He say anything to just win her  
Money spent to diamonds sent her**

**Girl playing cool but she winning  
She loving the fact that she's gifted  
Everything that he do she get lifted  
Feel so wicked dancing like ohh**

**Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than he said she said**

**Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than he said she said**

**He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking lets get with it  
Just like that they**

**He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doing lets get moving  
Just like that they**

**One day with you  
Boy just one day with you  
all the things we can do  
Everyday I think of  
Being with you  
No one else but us two  
All our dreams would come true  
If we just get together!**

**Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than he said she said**

**Baby I can see us movin' like that  
Baby I can see us dancin' like that  
Baby I can see us chillin' like that  
We don't need no more than he said she said**

**Ohhh what you waiting for?**

**He said girl you winning  
She said boy where you been at  
Stop talking for a minute  
Just like that they**

**He said you're amazing  
She said then why you waiting  
No more deliberating  
What you doing lets get moving  
Just like that they**

**Baby**

**Your gunna like it  
your gunna want it  
your gunna like it  
We don't need no more than he said she said  
your gunna like it  
your gunna want it  
your gunna like it  
We don't need no more than he said she said!"**

After her song she got off stage and was greeted by Troy.

"That was great Gabs"he complimented.

"Yea thanks.Ok you wanted to talk, so talk." She said with no emotion at all.

while she said that Ms.Darbus was on stage announcing that Troy was supposed to go up and sing.

"Sorry but ive got to go and please watch and listen to this song." he begged then handed her a small box,"oh yea and here."then he walked off.

Gabriella just stood there watching him walk on to the stage fro a moment then she opened the box and gasped.She saw a beautiful bracelet with a "G" on the front of it . She put it on, smiling, and watched him sing this amazing song.

**THERES SOMETHIN' I'VE GOT TO SAY  
YOU'RE ALWAYS WITH ME EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE FAR AWAY  
TALKIN' TO YOU ON MY CELL  
JUST THE SOUND OF YOUR VOICE MAKES MY HEART MELT  
OH GIRL, ITS TRUE**

**I'M ALL ABOUT YOU  
I'M ALL ABOUT US  
NO BABY YOU NEVER  
HAVE TO QUESTION MY LOVE  
AND EVERY NIGHT THERE'S A NEW CROWD  
BUT IT'S ALWAYS YOU I'M SINGIN' ABOUT  
THERE IS ONLY ON THESES WORDS ARE GOIN' OUT TO  
OH GIRL, I'M ALL ABOUT YOU**

**I KNOW YOU WORRY SOMETIMES  
SOME OTHER GIRL WILL MAKE ME FORGET YOU'RE MINE  
THERE'S NOT A DOUBT IN THIS WORLD  
THAT ANYONE COULD TAKE THE PLACE OF MY NUMBER ONE GIRL  
IT'S TRUE**

**I'M ALL ABOUT YOU  
I'M ALL ABOUT US  
NO BABY YOU NEVER HAVE TO QUESTION MY LOVE  
AND EVERY NIGHT THERE'S A NEW CROWD  
BUT IT'S ALWAYS YOU I'M SINGIN' ABOUT  
THERE'S ONLY ONE THESE WORDS ARE GOIN' OUT TO  
OH GIRL**

**I'M ALL ABOUT YOU  
(HEYA,HEY YEA)**

Halfway through the song Justin comes up and grabs Gabriella's waist unexpectedly and she jerks away.

"Leave me alone Justin"she said completely annoyed by the fact that she couldnt hear Troy singing the next few lines of his song.

"Awwww come on baby" he said while grabbing her and pinning her against the wall of the backstage.He kissed her roughly.

"GET OFF OF ME" she said while trying to get away and crying.

"Awww i know you like it"he said before kissing her again.

"Get of you freakin cow " she said crying harder.

He slapped her hard for that and said, "dont call me that and stop fighting it"

He kissed her again and Gabriella yelled out in protest, "GET OF OF ME YOU FREAKING SUN OF A B$!"

He rared back to slap her again but before he could there was a hand grabbing his wrist.

"I thought she told you to get off"Troy said in a dangerous low tone

"And what are you going to do about it lover boy" he said getting of Gabriella as she slid to the ground crying.

"This" he said and punched him square in the jaw

He fell to the ground unconcious.

"DONT YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN IF YOU DO I SWARE YOU WILL BE IN EARLY GRAVE!!! YOU SON OF A B-"before he could finish he heard Gabriella get up.He turned around and was caught off guard when she came running up to him and hugged him crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for not letting you explain.I'm sorry for everything.I loved the song and the bracelet.Just please forgive me, please please, please." she said while sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey, shhhh, its ok baby its gonna be ok and I never ment that chad was more important than you I just never break my promises and I'm really sorry and I forgive you if you forgive me"he said while hugging her tightly.

"I forgive you"she said as her crying subsided.

"I Love You Gabs" she made a face and then he realised what he said and he started to studder out words"i ... ummm...i ...i ... " before he could say anymore she kissed him so passionately there were no words to describe it.  
"Wow" was all he could say  
" I love you too Troy"she said smiling  
"Good"he said and hugged her tight not ever wanting to let go  
" I love you so much" she said into his chest.

**THE END!**

**I hope you liked it! Please review! I'll give you a cookie:)**


End file.
